Capacitors and field effect transistors are two types of electronic components used in integrated circuitry, for example in logic circuitry and memory circuitry. One property of a capacitor is its capacitance which is impacted by a number of variables such as size, construction, and materials of manufacture. One property of a field effect transistor is its threshold voltage. Such is a measure of the minimum gate voltage required for current to flow between a pair of source/drain regions through a channel region. Factors that impact threshold voltage also include size, construction and materials of manufacture.
Capacitors and transistors upon manufacture typically have fixed capacitance and fixed threshold voltage, respectively, as opposed to variable, adjustable, or programmable capacitance and threshold voltage.